


Oops

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: After Buck finds out about Eddie's street fighting, Eddie promises to stop and takes a little time off to heal up. Only an accident and a minor injury make Eddie's return to the firehouse a little more awkward than expected...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 250





	Oops

“You don’t think we should get a banner or cake or something? Chimney asked.

“Saying what?” Hen snorted. “Glad you got your head back on straight?”

“Be nice.” Bobby’s voice was stern but he smiled a little at Hen and Chimney from behind the kitchen island. The three of them were all up on the second floor of the 118, Hen and Chimney peering down at the entrance while Bobby cooked. “I spoke to Buck he said Eddie still feels pretty embarrassed about the whole thing.

“He should.” Hen laughed. “C’mon on Bobby- between those to Eddie’s supposed to be the sensible one.”

Chimney grinned and scooped a cracker up of a plate Bobby was preparing, popping it in his mouth. “She has a point Cap.”

“Look-“ Bobby smiled. "We've all been through some stuff with this job. None of us have always had the best method of coping with it." Bobby threw some more herbs into whatever dish he was making for the firehouse today. "If Eddie says it's then it's done."

“I’m just glad Buck figured it out and got him to stop being such a damn fool.” Hen said pointedly. “Honestly with all those bruises he kept coming in with how in the world did he think we wouldn’t figure something was up eventually?”

Chim shrugged and frowned a little. "Well, it's not like any of noticed right away…

“Buck did.” Bobby sighed, and Hen and Chimney nodded in slow agreement.

“I just want to know how Eddie even got involved street fighting.” Chimney shook his head. “I mean that’s not exactly something you just stumble into.”

Hen shrugged. Bobby didn’t say anything, but the meat he was tenderizing was suddenly being beaten even harder. Hen and Chimney exchanged knowing looks. For their sake, whoever got Eddie involved in the street fighting had better hope Bobby never found out their identity. The normally mild-mannered captain was fiercely protective of the firefighters under his roof and had gone off on people several times before when they endangered his work family. Hen smiled. "I think that's probably done there, Cap."

Bobby held the meat up to look it over, smiling a little. “I’d say your right.” He dropped it into the pan he’d been preparing and dusted off his hands. “Let’s just make sure we go easy Eddie today okay?

"Got it, Cap." Chimney chuckled. "We'll tease him later when it's not as awkward."

Bobby’s phone chimed, and he whipped off his hands to check it. “Buck just texted to say Eddie should be here any minute.”

Hen raised an eyebrow curiously. “They’re not driving in together?”

Bobby shook his head. “I guess Buck is dropping Christopher off at school. Christopher was staying over with him for a few days while Eddie healed up so he didn’t have to see him all beat up.”

“Mm.” Hen nodded. “That was probably a good idea.”

Chimney laughed. “I’m sure Christopher loved it. Buck probably spoiled him rotten-“ He broke off at the sound of footsteps below.

Eddie was walking into the firehouse slowly, his head hung a little sheepishly. Eddie who, Chimney immediately saw, had a bloodshot right eye with some fresh bruising around it.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me-" Hen apparently noticed it too. She stomped down the steps two at a time, Chimney close behind her. "Eddie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Eddie froze, puzzled. “Uh- coming to work? Cap said-“

“Your eye.” Hen jabbed a finger at it accusingly. “Explain.”

“Explain what?” Eddie asked.

Chimney grimaced and walked Eddie over towards one of the fire engines so Eddie could see his face in the metal's reflection. Eddie paled noticeably when he saw his bruised eye.

“Guys-“ Eddie swallowed hard. “This isn’t what it looks like…”

"Really?" Chimney frowned. "Cause it looks like you went back to fighting after all the promises you made to Buck to stop. C'mon on man what do you think he's going to do when he sees that?"

A small nervous smile actually flashed across Eddie’s face. “Uh well-“

“You think this is funny?” Hen puffed herself, and any trace of humor vanished from Eddie’s face. “You putting yourself in danger and breaking who knows how many laws?”

"Hen." Bobby was coming down the stairs behind them, eyeing Eddie with something awfully close to disappointment. Hen fell silent and moved back a half step so Bobby could move in and get a better look at Eddie's face. She glaring at Eddie the entire time and was reminded just how scary she could be when she wanted to. Eddie scrambled to try and find his voice.

“Cap I swear-“

“Morning everybody!” Buck practically bounced unto the fire station, a huge grin on his face. “How’s everything-“ He broke off when he saw the group of his friends congregated around Eddie. Buck frowned. “What’s up?”

Eddie pointed at his, and watched Cap, Chimney, and Hen all brace themselves for Buck's reaction.

“Oh shit!” Buck clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Language Buck.”

“Sorry Cap.” Buck seemed a little dumbstruck.

“Seems pretty justified given the circumstances.” Hen huffed.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I told you this wasn’t from fighting.” He looked over at Buck for help.

Buck smiled a little guiltily. “Uh yeah…”

“Oh come on Eddie-“ Chimney popped another cracker into his mouth. “You really expect us to believe that’s not from somebody’s fist?”

“God-“ Eddie sighed in frustration. “It’s from Buck’s dick okay?”

Chimney practically choked on his cracker. “Say what?”

"Buck stabbed me in the eye with his dick," Eddie said, dead serious. "While I was blowing him."

“Uh-“ Chimney swapped baffled looks with Hen and Bobby. “You know that’s not how it’s supposed to work right?”

Buck scratched the back of his head, grinning a little. “It was dark okay? And we were in a hurry and I kind of well- missed at first…”

"Yeah, eye vs. mouth." Eddie shook his head smiling, "Just a little bit of a difference there."

"Right…" Bobby coughed awkwardly and clasped Eddie on the shoulder. "Well, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Cap."

“Seriously though-“ Chimney leaned in to get a closer look at Eddie’s eye. “Your dick did that much damage?”

“Chim.” Hen shook her head and pulled him back towards the stairs where Bobby was already heading back to the kitchen. “C’mon.”

Chimney laughed and winked over at Eddie and Buck. "Seriously though- Cap's right. Good to have things back to normal around here." He grinned wider. "As normal as they get at least…"

Buck waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Eddie. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it’d be that visible.”

"Yeah me either." Eddie chuckled and checked out his reflection in the fire truck's mirror again. It'd happened more or less like Buck had said, Eddie has headed over to Buck's late last night after Christopher had gone to bed just to see him. One thing had led to another and the two had wound up sneaking off into Buck's bathroom for quick blowjobs careful to try and not wake Christopher. Eddie had left again before the sun came up and he hadn't noticed the bruise himself this morning when he was getting ready.

“They’re gonna let me live this down are they?” Buck asked.

“Almost blinding me with your dick before my first day back?” Eddie snorted. “I’d just be glad you already have a nickname.”

Buck laughed. “I’d be scared to hear what they’d come up with.”

“It’s good to be back.” Eddie laughed harder.

Buck wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his head upon Eddie's left shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

“Guess this just leaves one thing-“ Eddie grinned wickedly, and spun around to face Buck, one hand pointing up to his eye. “What are you going to tell Chris about this?”

“Oh- uh” Buck gulped a little. “What?”

Eddie just kept laughing.


End file.
